fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawns A New Trust (1)
Dawns A New Trust (1) is one of the first-second pilot episodes of Rivals To Rival Chronicles and is the first two-parter in the series. This episode focuses on Gosalyn on how she first met Sora, June, Jake, and Xandir. It also features the first appearance of Katz, Terra, Xemnas, Father, and Aku. Plot The episode begins in the first chapter showing Gosalyn, looking like that she was defeated. Just when five shadow figures were walking up to her, Gosalyn's voice came out of nowhere and the screen fades to black. It then heads on to the present state in St. Canard when Gosalyn was playing soccor in her backyard with her best friend Honker and Tank. As usual, Gosalyn won, and she and Honker walk into her house while Tank went home, which was right next door. After they were done watching their favorite cartoon, Drake and Launchpad walked in and Drake announced that it was time to move. The only reason why is just that there were a lot of crooks in St. Canard recently and some new heroes moved into town and took Drake's alter ego Darkwing Duck's spotlight. Drake and Launchpad left to the tower to get their stuff out, and the chapter ended with Honker saying that he's going to miss Gosalyn and that he hoped to see her again someday. The second part begins with Gosalyn sleeping on the floor in her room because they were finished packing up. Drake walked in, awaking up Gosalyn, and Drake said that it was time to move out. Gosalyn took one final look at her room and walked out of the house. Drake instructed her to get in the car and wait for him. After a few minutes, Drake got in the car and they were on their way. Gosalyn accidently fell asleep during the trip, and when a few hours has past, she woke up and saw that they were going to live in Toon Town (since Gosalyn loves cartoons and video games). They drove into a neighborhood and Gosalyn figured out that the house they're going to live in looks like the same one they lived in back in St. Canard. Drake told Launchpad to take Gosalyn to the park and head back. Launchpad and Gosalyn got on a bike and took off. While at the same time, ten eyes came from the shadows and four strange robots came out. The gray eyes told them to go after Gosalyn and also told them to make sure she never comes back home alive. The androids did what the person with the gray eyes and they took off. The third chapter starts off with Launchpad dropping Gosalyn off the park and drove off. Just right about when Gosalyn was going to enjoy the park, the same four androids from before appeared out of nowhere and starts to attack the park. They were going to also attack Gosalyn, and Sora came and stopped them before anything happens. As this was going on, they first met June, Jake, and Xandir in order while each of them fights the enemies. Just when they were going to meet up with King Mickey, the chapter ended with the guys meeting the bad guys for the first time. The final chapter begins with Gosalyn and Sora looking shocked that their old time rivals came back. The five bad guys are introduced: Katz, Terra, Xemnas, Father, and Aku. Sora told Gosalyn to leave, and the four guys and the bad guys starts to attack. Just when hope is lost, Gosalyn came back, but messed up. The bad guys fleed while the four guys started to never trust Gosalyn again. They then left her there, being upset. The episode ended with Xemnas allowing Terra to use the next step to their plan. Trivia *According to the author, the title for the two-parters are references to the pilot episode Darkly Dawns The Duck of Darkwing Duck. It makes sense, since both pilots centered around Gosalyn having to deal with her "problem child" issues and ended up in care of others at the end (but in this case, Sora, June, Jake, and Xandir being best friends to her instead of being family). The author has also included that the first season will be involving around Gosalyn and her past towards the middle and ending of the season, as well as a surprise atagonist from the original DWD series(it was first speculated that the DarkForce XIII were suppose to be the main atagonists of the season). How these are deeply linked to Darkly Dawns The Duck is unknown. *This episode marks the first appearances of the ten main characters: Gosalyn, Sora, June, Jake, Xandir, Xemnas, Terra, Katz, Father, and Aku. *In the first chapter of this episode, it was hinted that both Honker and Gosalyn might have feelings for each other. According to the author that in future episodes, Gosalyn will have a crush on Alvin. *This episode hinted that Jake already has a crush on June, even though he just met her. *It has been revealed in this episode that Terra and Gosalyn pull numerous pranks on each other. According to the author, it was said that Gosalyn started the fued, which explains why Terra has a long time hatred for her. Nothing is known of how it all started. *In the part where Gosalyn, Sora, June, and Jake first met Xandir, Gosalyn was going to say something about Xandir's orientation, but Sora cuts her off by saying "that the author wanted the series to be a non-hinting or non-swearing series." This part was a reference to Drawn Together, because in said series, Xandir is mostly a homosexual in the show. The author had stated that there will be no homosexual romantic hints in the series, and that Xandir will play the brother/sister role for Gosalyn. *The group name for Xemnas, Terra, Father, Katz, and Aku are yet to be revealed, though it's revealed to be the DarkForce XIII, as of the next episode. *The residence that Drake, Gosalyn, and Launch Pad are living in the same house they use to live in back in St. Canard. Category:Fan Fiction